Drew
Drew is a male customer who made his first appearance as a customer in Papa's Fry Mia!. Survivor: Madamadamadamada He is a contestant on Meandcrazy's gameshow's first season, Survivor: Madamadamadamada. He was placed on the Dream tribe. History Episode 1 Drew started out the game on the Dream tribe. He quickly made a friend in Camila and another one in Andy. During Day 2, he tried to look for the tribe's idol but didn't find it. Dream won the first immunity challenge, keeping Drew safe. Episode 2 Drew competed in the combined reward/immunity challenge in the swimming portion. Their tribe was the first one to finish the swimming portion. However, Eggy blew up their lead at the puzzle portion and Dream lost immunity. Back at camp, Andy and Drew campaigned for Eggy's elimination while she was at Exile Island. However, Camila saw this as a shot to flip to vote with Eggy. At tribal, Eggy played her hidden immunity idol, negating Drew's vote against her and sending Azura home. Episode 3 Dream came back from tribal council where Azura was blindsided. Andy and Drew were pissed off at Eggy for blindsiding Azura at that tribal council. Andy even went as far as to tell Eggy that every time the two of them go to tribal council together, Andy is voting for Eggy. Eggy got sad and angry from that and ran off into the jungle, because she needed some time to be herself. Drew competed in the combined reward/immunity challenge on rounds 2 and 8. He finished last on round 2 but defeated Zoey on round 8, winning Dream immunity. Back at camp Casey thanked Drew for getting his tribe the final point. Drew was flattered and he considered making a new alliance with Andy and Casey. Episode 4 Drew competed in the reward challenge. Dream got through their stick path last, because they forgot to grab the key. Eggy, however, solves the word puzzle first, winning Dream the biggest reward (a trip to a nearby waterfall where they enjoyed hot dogs, pizza and lemonade/water and the chance to send someone to Exile Island). Dream chose to send Elliot to Exile Island. At the immunity challenge, Drew worked on the math equation for Dream. He was the last one to solve the equation. Casey caught up some time at the basketball section, but after a tight race through the gates, Alapapa just barely edged out Dream for immunity, sending Dream to their second tribal council of the season. Back at camp the tribe was planning on unanimously booting the weak link, Eggy. However Casey saw an opportunity to blindside either Andy or Drew. Casey realized that he needed to get Camila and Eggy to work together for one round. At tribal council, Drew said straight to Eggy's face that it doesn't feel fair to have a weak person slowing down the tribe. Eggy instantly went against him, saying that it is fair and that because this is Flipverse Survivor, you got to be ready to take out threats before they take you out. Once it is time to vote, Eggy casted her vote for Drew. Drew rebutted this by casting a vote for Eggy, claiming "Eggy, you suck, you're the weakest person of this tribe, you're not trustworthy, and you idoled out a strong woman, thus you gotta go". Once the votes were read, a shocked Drew was blindsided by a vote of 3-2 after Casey flipped on him. Orders Papa's Fry Mia! Items unlocked with him: * Nothing (Time Customer, Papa's Fry Mia!) * Trivia * He will have his own flipdeck soon enough. Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:D Characters Category:Papa's Fry Mia! Debuts Category:Survivor: Madamadamadamada Category:Survivor: Madamadamadamada Contestants Category:Flipverse Survivor Category:Flipverse Survivor Contestants